


Birthday Blessing

by Chizuru_2120



Series: Share House [3]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Matsumiya - Freeform, P: Ninomiya Kazunari/Matsumoto Jun, T: Birthday Blessing, suezu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2020-03-07 20:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18880645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chizuru_2120/pseuds/Chizuru_2120
Summary: Happy birthday Nino! Yes, i'm super late.





	Birthday Blessing

Jun was in the middle of frying the hamburger when a pair of hands wrapped around his waist and then a temple pressed against his back. Jun immediately recognized the warmth and those hamburger hands around his waist. He chuckled and placed his hand on top of the said hamburger hands.

"Morning," Jun whispered, trying to turn to face his lover but Nino stubbornly kept him in place.

"...Orning..." Nino's sleepy voice greeted him back.

"You're up early. If you wait a little longer, I will finished making your birthday breakfast then," Jun said and then turn to face Nino. Jun chuckled at how adorable his little monster was as Nino yawned and mussed his own hair, still in his long pyjamas that had a bear in front of it.

"I can't feel you besides me, there's no way I can continue to sleep," said Nino.

"Sorry. Just thought of making a little surprise for your birthday," Jun landed a kiss on Nino's temple and brought Nino to his arms.

"Looks like it's not a surprise anymore, right?" Nino teased and Jun guided his lover to sit on the chair at the counter. Jun then put the hamburger in the plate and served it to Nino before stood behind Nino.

"Come on, try it. I hope you like it," Jun nudged the shorter man.

"J, I haven't brush my teeth yet," Nino protested but Jun insisted, making Nino took a bite.

"J! This is so good!" Nino's brightly praise Jun and then took another bite.

"I'm happy you like it," Jun smiled and took a seat besides Nino.

"Here," Nino fed Jun the hamburger then in which Jun gladly accepted.

"Delicious! I'm really a good cook!" Jun chuckled seeing Nino pouted as Jun praised his own cooking.

"Thanks, J. I really love it," Nino said after he finished the hamburger and dropped a kiss on Jun's cheek.

"I'm glad. Happy birthday, Kaz," Jun stood and then brought Nino to his arm.

"And happy anniversary," Jun added before kissed Nino. He tightened his hug as Nino circled his arms around Jun's neck. The kiss last for several minutes before Nino turned his flushed face and buried it on Jun's chest.

"J," Nino called after him sweetly. Jun felt the vibration of Nino's voice on his chest.

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, why not?"

"Why are you confessed to me on my birthday?"

"Ah, that."

"Yes, that. I've been dying to ask but I can't find the right way to ask."

"It's because I want you to have a wonderful gift for your birthday which is me," Jun teased but something in his voice told that he's serious as well.

"J! I'm serious."

"Me too."

Nino distanced himself a bit to look at Jun. Jun cupped his face immediately and kissed Nino on his forehead.

"I want you to be happy, and I wanted to be that person that make you happy. I really hope that me making you happy being a wonderful gift to you. I don't care at the uncertainty that you don't love me back then. I just want to be the person that give you all the happiness in this world, and I'm glad that you give me the reason to be that person," by the time Jun ended his explanation, Nino already returned to bury his face on Jun's chest. Several moments later, Jun's shirt wet with warm tears.

"I love you Kaz," Jun tightened his hug and Jun was sure that Nino could feel his racing heart.

"I love you too," Nino said in muffled voice.

"Are you happy with me?"

"I am," Nino answered within second, no hesitation about Jun's question. Jun tried to face Nino again but Nino stubbornly stayed in his position.

"Don't look at me. I'm ugly when I cry," Nino said.

"No, you're most beautiful when you cry. In fact you're beautiful all the time."

"Liar."

"Maybe I am," Jun teased and Nino pinched him this time, making Jun screamed a little.

"Let's take a bath then, I want to bring you to the most wonderful date ever," Jun suggested and Nino nodded, smiling brightly. They're kissing again when a loud voice invaded their privacy time.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY NINO!" Ohno, Sho and Aiba shouted from upstairs and threw the confetti on the happy couple.

"Not so loud, baka!" Nino scolded but then laughing happily when the three of the ran downstairs to tickled him into a hug.

"Don't injured my boyfriend! We still got a date later!" Jun managed to warn them when Nino laughed hysterically, having pinned down and being tickled by the other three.

*

Nino pushed Jun's bang aside gently and kissed him on his temple. He looked at his tired lover that already in deep sleep. Nino couldn't stop smiling. Today had been wonderful. Jun took him to the game arcade, making a little gourmet tour and just walking and stopping anywhere that look interesting enough for them. Not to mention Jun also brought him the newest game that he really want yet didn't have time to buy it himself.

He was glad that Jun chose him, and he chose Jun as his lover. The time that they had been together had always been wonderful and Nino couldn't imagine living without Jun at all. Jun might be joking about it earlier, but Nino really glad that Jun decided to confess to him on his birthday. Jun was really the most wonderful gift that he will ever had. And Nino had been working hard to make sure that he was also being the most wonderful gift to Jun too.

Nino smiled again before slowly making his way under the cover with Jun. Jun's hand immediately found him and slowly Nino fell into deep slumber too. The smile never left their faces.


End file.
